bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mei Wang
Mei Wang is a Chinese born immigrant to the United States, a small business owner and wife to Tatsuro Maeda. She is a leading member of the Maeda Cartel, an Asian mafia crime family that operates out of New York City, acting as the legitimate face of the groups liquor-based businesses. She is in her mid-to-late 30's, and spends most of her time running her tavern 'Mei's Bar', or seeing to the cartel's front business finances. Descriptions Physical Mei is a mature woman who appears to be a few years older than her years. She has messy black soldier length hair, slightly weathered features and a chubby face. Her skin is Asian in tone, and slightly wrinkled in places due to the pressures of her work. Her chest is on the large side, helped by the fact she often wears casual, loose fitting clothing such as denim shorts and tank tops. She has no notable markings or accessories. Personality Mei is for the most part casual, but keeps an aloof distance between herself and her customers, or at least those not trusted regulars. She is strict and sensible, keeping her business running smoothly as well as keeping an eye out for treats to the cartel. Her disposition is also a tad bitter, knowing her husband is acting the playboy while she works, and that she's been edged out of her leadership position more and more. Even still, she does little about it, seeing her place as following her husband, the family patriarch's orders. Hobbies and Interests * People Watching * Accounting Dislikes * Snoops, Those who get involved in other's business. Key Personal Relationships Tatsuro Maeda Tatsuro is Mei's husband of nearly a decade. Though their love was once passionate at one point, their relationship has always been more practical than most. They met and ran in the same circles in the Asian slums of New York City after both immigrated to the USA, after which she began to help Tatsuro in his duties as a cartel lieutenant. Together they built up a number of small front business, including 'Mei's Bar', helping Tatsuro to prove himself as an earner for the family as well as capable air. They married for legal and traditional reasons but still most of their relationship remained professional, with Tatsuro acting as a playboy and focusing his attentions on his own Gentleman's Club venture while leaving Mei to take care of the legitimate end of the cartel's affairs. As of late however, the newcomer Annette Beaumont has caught Maeda's attention, edging out Mei from many of the groups affairs, something that has caused a strain in their relationship. Backstory Early Cartel Life Mei originally came to live in New York as a teenager. As part of a poor outcast family she was reduced to small time work and life in the Asian city slums in order to get by. Even still, she was a hard worker with a head for numbers and a dash of ambition too. She caught the eye of the young Tatsuro of the Maeda cartel and quickly came to work for him as an aide, confidant and business partner. She oversaw the businesses well enough for Tatsuro to indulge his hedonistic nature, while she consolidated her position in the organization. Soon after she married the then heir to the cartel and once he rose to power she took over the running of the groups legit front businesses, focusing mainly on her eponymous bar. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Mei appears in AoH:MoAR in a lesser role, acting as the entry way to the Maeda organization for Agent Romanov's investigation.Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Having wrongly suspected Tatsuro Maeda of murdering her boyfriend, Natasha seeks out Mei and her bar in order to gather intel on the operations of the cartel and the locals. After concluding that they were likely unaware of her search for vengeance, Nat leaves Mei behind in order to move on Tatsuro directly, thus ending Mei's participation in the larger story. Additional Content Patreon Posts Mei has also made rare appearances on the Patreon page in addition to her in game screen time. The following are notable occasions: * Mei and her husband Tatsuro appeared as a couple for the Valentines Day 2018 celebrations.https://www.patreon.com/posts/happy-valentines-17003011 The post featured best wishes from the team on the Holiday, and came with the caption "Even Bad Guys Love Their Wives". Pictured in the post was Mei Wang, dressed in a see through lingerie while in the spotlight of her bar's stage and gesturing to Tatsuro to join her. Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AoH Characters Category:New York City Characters Category:Criminal Characters Category:Business Owner Characters